My Brothers
by Stormyskies89
Summary: So how did Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all meet? And how did Kendall's twin, Kalli, fit in with them all? Pre-Series. Wee!BTR. And includes part of Big Time Audition and after.


**Title:** My Brothers

 **Summary:** So how did Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all meet? And how did Kendall's twin, Kalli, fit in with them all? Pre-Series. Wee!BTR.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR, never will.

 **A/N:** Unestablished Kalli/James until near the end and pre-series – includes part of the TV series. Also I have determined the schools on the Hockey Teams Kendall said he'd play for. The Minnesota Wild or the Maple Leaves.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

"Kalli! No more pictures!" Kendall said as he gave his sister a soft shove. It was their first day at Rush Creek Elementary. Kendall and Kalinda Knight were twins and Kalinda loves taking photos. In her hands was a Polaroid camera and she had been taking pictures all morning.

"I'm making memories!" Kalli protested. The boy standing with them laughed as he struck a pose, making Kendall and Kalli smile.

"You can take my photo, Kalli!" He said. He wasn't skinny like Kendall and Kalli were – he was slightly pudgy but he was also very cute.

"Thanks Jem." Kalli said, snapping a photo of the boy. He had brown hair where the Knight's had blonde hair and he had brown eyes where the Kendall had hazel green eyes and Kalli who had grey eyes like melted snow. His name was James Diamond, and Kalli called him Jem because he was a Gemstone. And she was the only one allowed to call him that. James had known the Knights since Kindergarten and he had been instant friends with Kendall when he'd seen Kendall reading a book on hockey…or at least looking at the pictures. Kalli and Kendall were a package deal.

"Are you taking photos?" Another boy asked, he was Latino and he was smiling widely, something about him told Kalli he was always smiling. Kalli shrugged and raised her camera. She snapped a photo of him, when she checked her photo of James she took out a marker and wrote his name on the bottom with a smiley face.

"What's your name?" She asked, marker poised to write on the bottom of the photo.

"Carlos Garcia." He replied, his name was scrawled on the bottom of the photo of him. Kalli smiled and stowed the photos in her backpack.

"Nice to meet you, Carlos." She said, "I'm Kalli, this is my brother Kendall and our friend, James." They all shared a smile and somewhere between 'Hi' and 'What's your favourite Hockey team?' the three boys became close friends. Kalli again part of the package deal. Throughout First and Second Grade, Carlos, James and Kendall were closer than ever and as their studies got harder the more they struggled.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Wait up!" Kendall and James paused on their way to Carlos when Kalli called out to them on the first day of Third Grade.

"What's up Doc?" James asked, imitating Bug's Bunny. Kalli was out of breath by the time she reached them,

"There's a new kid." She announced.

"Yeah?" Kendall said.

"Yeah. Name's Hortense Mitchell. He's kind of cute. Shy, smart and kind of small." Kalli said, screwing up her nose as she remembered all she'd heard in the Girl's bathroom.

"How'd you know?" Carlos asked.

"Sylvia and Sophie Anders know everything and they tend to gossip to anyone who will listen, even me." Kalli said, with a smile.

"Hortense Mitchell? What kind of a name is that?" James laughed.

"Like I know! It sound's Frenchthough." Kalli said, "Sylvia seemed to think he's moved from Texas. He sounds really cool. Who knows maybe he's into Hockey and video games like you guys are."

"I don't know, Kal. He sounds kind of nerdy." Kendall said. Kalli frowned she didn't like her brother belittling people.

Kalli met him first. She had classes with him. In fact he sat her next to her. She got the chance to introduce herself before the teacher arrived.

"Hi. You're Hortense right?" He nodded, stunned that she knew his name, "I'm Kalinda Knight, but everyone calls me Kalli or Kal." She smiled warmly, James called it her 'disarming smile' meaning that it could knock down the walls anyone put up and made people respond even if they were shy and didn't want to.

"Kalli it is." He replied, "Can you help me find my way around?"

"Sure. Let's see your schedule." Hortense handed it over and Kalli carefully scanned it.

"Well – you've got a lot with me. But you do have P.E. with my brother and his friends." Kalli told him.

"Are they like you?" Hortense asked.

"Well, Kendall and I are twins so I guess we kind of lookalike. As for attitude…I'm not sure." She told him.

* * *

Kalli had gotten his address and phone number but she decided after what she'd heard Kendall and James talking about at home she would pay him a visit. She stepped up to the large white house and smiled, at least his family was about as well off as the others in the area. She rang the bell and waited patiently. The door was opened by a professional looking woman, who looked like she worked for the Real Estate Company that had just opened nearby.

"Hi, Mrs Mitchell?" Kalli said with a bright smile.

"Yes." The woman answered clearly confused by the presence of a pretty girl at her door.

"I'm a friend of Hortense's from school. Is he home?" Kalli asked.

"Yes, he's in his room, doing homework. He says he got a lot of it." She said.

"Oh, maybe I can help him. I did mine during the bus ride home." Kalli lied. She'd done it as soon as she got home, then told her mother she was going to visit a friend. Joanna Mitchell nodded and stepped back to let Kalli into the house.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs Mitchell." Kalli said.

"Thank-you. Hortense is upstairs, third door on the left." Joanna told her, Kalli gave her a winning smile before going up the stairs. Kalli didn't have to wonder if it was the third door on the left or right…Hortense had his name on the door. She rolled her eyes slightly, before knocking on her door.

"Come in." He called.

"Hortense?" He spun around in his desk chair at her voice. His eyes widened as he took her in. Dressed now in a pair of cut off denim shorts and a t-shirt that read _If the crown fits_ she gave him a smile.

"Uh…" He seemed lost for her name.

"Kalli," She supplied.

"Kalli, what are you doing here?" He asked getting up and closing the door, "sorry but I've never had a girl in my room before." Kalli laughed.

"That's ok, Hortense…can I give you a nickname or something? Hortense is just so hard to keep saying." She asked.

He thought for a minute, "Well…my middle name is Logan…does that help?" He asked, she smiled brightly.

"Logan it is!" She said, "So what are you working on?" She asked.

"Uh…your brother's algebra homework…" He told her.

"Wait…what?" Kalli frowned.

"They said they'd be my friend if I did their homework for them…" He said.

"Ok that is not ok." Kalli snapped, "You shouldn't have to buy their friendship. Do you like Hockey?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Do you like Hockey?" Hortense got up and pulled out a Minnesota Wild Guernsey out of his wardrobe.

"Video games?" Kalli asked.

"Yeah first person shooter ones are always fun." He said.

"My brother _loves_ them. And Hockey…can't get him to stop talking about it once he starts." Kalli said. Hortense had an idea. Maybe they could find out another common interest so he wouldn't have to buy their friendship by doing their homework for them. Hopefully he would be able to make these guys friends for life.

* * *

However it didn't go as well as they hoped. The next day as Kalli walked through the Cafeteria with Hortense, James and Carlos walked up behind him and yanked his pants down.

"James! Carlos!" Kalli yelled as they ran towards Kendall laughing hysterically. The rest of the cafeteria joined in. Hortense turned red. Kalli dumped their trays on a nearby table and led the embarrassed and close-to-tears boy out of the cafeteria. She lead him to the boy toilets outside the lunchroom and let him have privacy to pull up his pants again and tighten his belt slightly.

"You ok, Logan?" She asked when he re-emerged. He shook his head slowly, he was watching his feet, and Kalli strongly suspected he was fighting back tears. Kalli put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Why do they hate me so much?" He asked, sniffling.

"I don't think they hate you. You're an unknown. An outsider. That's why they did that – oh and they're morons." Kalli said, Hortense smiled at her.

It wasn't the last time they picked on him either. At the end of the school year, as they broke up for the summer Hortense was anxious.

"Are you going to Summer Camp?" He asked Kalli at his house.

"Yeah all of us are. I'm so sorry Logan." She said giving him a hug. "I'll see you on the bus on Monday." He nodded slowly.

* * *

And it was at Summer Camp that the boys pulled their next prank. Hortense got up one morning and wondered why people in their year were farting 'on him'. Until Kalli pulled a taped sign from his back. She showed it to him and gave him a look that told him that the culprits were going to get what was coming to them. She gave him a small smile and told him she was sorry. He told her it was fine and he watched as she gripped James and Carlos by their ears and dragged them over to Kendall. She set them all with her best 'Mom Stare'.

"What do you think you're doing? He's trying to fit in! Trying to make friends! And all you're doing is alienating him! Did you know he loves Minnesota Wild? And he loves video games? No you wouldn't because you never take the time to get to know him! Hortense is just like us! Sure maybe he's a bit smarter and somewhat shorter but right now _I'm_ his only friend and as of right now – we are not talking!" Kalli snapped furiously at them. Kalli hated her brother right now. He had been mean to Hortense since he joined their school. It made her mad because Hortense was an adorable guy and he was so funny and genuine. Unlike some boys she knew.

"Hortense right?" The boy looked up sharply at the unfamiliar voice. Kalli stood by the boy's side and as he looked at them, Hortense knew who he was instantly.

"You must be Kendall. Kalli's twin." The boy nodded not at all surprised he knew his name.

"Yeah, I want to apologise for the 'fart on me' sign this morning. James, Carlos and I we've been really mean to you and I'm sorry." Kendall said this statement was accompanied by a jab in the ribs from Kalli.

"Apology accepted." Hortense said.

"Next." Kalli said giving Kendall a shove. Another boy stepped forward. Tall, brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm James – and I also want to say sorry, not just for the sign but also for pantsing you in the cafeteria. It was supposed to be a bit of fun, but as Kalli explained it wasn't as funny to you as it was to us." Kalli jabbed him again, "I'm really sorry, Hortense." Hortense nodded, he accepted James' apology as well.

"Carlos?" Kalli said, she had to yank this boy forward.

"Hortense, I wanted to say that I am also sorry for pantsing you in the cafeteria and the 'fart on me' sign this morning." Carlos said, "I really sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Hortense smiled and said that yes he did forgive them but he also mentioned that he couldn't trust them completely. They agreed but they also said that they'd try to be nicer.

* * *

 **Maple Grove Middle School**

"Did you guys catch the game last night?" 14-year-old Hortense Mitchell asked as he joined his friends at Kendall's locker. Kalli stood to one side her arm around James' waist. The pair were really close and the group figured it was only a matter of time before they started officially dating. But they all saw the daggers Kalli threw girls who flirted openly with James. Today though Hortense noticed that Kalli didn't look happy.

"Kalli? What's up?" He asked.

"I'm just a bit tired, little dude. I'm fine." She said with a smile, it didn't reach her eyes but Hortense had no choice but to take it as the bell rang shrilly announcing the start of the school day. Hortense and Kalli went to homeroom with a promise to meet up with the others at lunch time.

"We'll save you a seat!" James called out as the pair walked away. Hortense knew that Kalli wasn't just tired and he wanted to find out what was bothering her. But he also knew that he couldn't push her to tell him.

As Hortense and Kalli made their way to their lockers at lunch one of the football players shoved Hortense into the lockers, as Kalli helped him up a voice rang out down the hall way.

"Hey! Richards!" Kalli turned to look at the guy that had pushed Hortense and froze. Trevor Richards was the toughest, meanest and strongest guy at Maple Grove Middle School and he enjoyed picking on the geek, the nerds and scrawny kids. But as Kalli watched three guys pushed their way through the small crowd of onlookers who had laughed at Hortense's misfortune.

"Stay out of this Diamond – or you're gonna get it." Trevor said turning to Kendall, James and Carlos.

"You don't scare me Richards. And he's a friend – so back off." James said.

"Three against one, you're plucky – don't why you're offering up to protect him – you wouldn't want that pretty face rearranged would you?" Trevor threatened.

"Who said I was gonna hit you? Rhino." James clicked his fingers, Kalli didn't have to see what happened she knew. Carlos' helmet went on his head he tapped it twice then put his head down and ran into Trever head-on. Trever grunted as he was winded but it was long enough for Kalli, Hortense, James, Kendall and Carlos to escape before he got his breath back.

* * *

By the time Hortense and Kalli got to English, her flat mood had gotten the better of him, he cornered her.

"What is up with you today?" he pressed.

"Oh…did Kendall tell you about Mom and Dad?" Kalli asked, tears filling her eyes.

"They're getting a divorce right?" He said, she nodded.

"Yeah – but my Dad…he's taking me with him when he moves away." She whispered trying to keep her tears at bay.

"But he's not moving to L.A., right? I mean you'll still go to Maple Grove right?" Hortense said, his nerves growing, if she didn't go to Maple Grove he'd have only three friends!

"No. He's moving to New York. He's enrolling me in The Dalton School in Manhattan and he wants me to be on Broadway…I can't get out of this Logan! It's my Dad against me. I haven't told Kendall yet, only Dad, Me, Mom and you know! I don't know how to tell my twin I won't see him for a long time." Kalli sobbed.

"Look, Kal, it isn't that bad. You're only going to be in New York for what? Four years? Then you can move back here and cheer on Kendall as he plays centre for the Minnesota Wild!" Hortense said with a grin. Kalli laughed softly.

"Yeah I guess so." She agreed.

She moved away with her father over the Christmas Vacation – after Christmas he packed her up and moved her east to New York. Hortense was the only one to know until Christmas Eve. That was when Kalli got up the nerves to tell Kendall. And then when she saw his face ran out the door and down to James' Dad's house.

"Kalli?" James had said when he'd answered the door.

"Hey Jamie." She whispered.

"What's up? Why are you so upset?" He asked, trying to get her inside but she refused.

"I need to tell you something." She sobbed. James pulled on his jacket from just inside the door and joined her outside. He watched her as she wiped her eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

"You know my Mom and Dad have filed for divorce right?" Kalli said.

James nodded, "Yeah, your Dad's moving out to New York day after tomorrow right?" Kendall had told him all about it.

"Yeah…Uh, Jamie…My Dad…he's taking me with him." Kalli whispered.

"What do you mean?" James wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"I mean he's taking me with him to New York. Permanently." Kalli said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Permanently? New York? Why?" James asked tear starting to gather in his eyes also.

"He says that time away from your boys will do me good and I can focus on my studies at The Dalton School – which he'd enrolled me in, and not on boys and I can have the opportunities not offered in Minnesota. In his words he says 'you need to stay away from that Diamond boy'. I'm so sorry Jamie." Kalli said, the tears fell and she took another deep breath, "I can't stop him, Kendall already tried to talk him out of it but Dad was having none of it. And I can't convince him either. I'm so sorry James. I love you, but I won't be seeing you in a very long time." She said.

"So this isn't goodbye." James said with a watery smile.

"No, this _is_ goodbye." Kalli said, "Goodbye James Diamond. I hope to be down Broadway one day and see your album on display. I'll be first in line to get tickets to your concert at Lincoln Centre. And Madison Square Garden. Merry Christmas James." Kalli said, she leaned up, pressed a kiss to his cheek and pressed a wrapped gift into his hand. That was the last thing she said to James that day.

* * *

 _ **Six Weeks Later**_

"Hey, Mrs Diamond, me, Carlos and Hortense are here to see James." Kendall said with a smile as he and his two best friends stood on Brooke Diamond's doorstep.

"I don't _like_ the name Hortense. Call him Logan from now on." She told them. Logan gave a small laugh and a smile.

"Ok…is James home?" Kendall asked.

"Of course. James!" She called as she stepped back to let the boys inside.

"Hey guys! Come on up, I'm setting the 360 up now." James said as he appeared at the top of the stairs. The joys of divorce with James is he got two of everything. He had an XBOX at his Mom's and PS4 at his Dad's. Unfortunately James had a brain fade today and had set the XBOX up for five players instead of four.

"Uh, man. I forgot. Hang on." James disconnected the fifth controller and changed the settings on the game.

"Before we start check this out, I saw this in the paper this morning." Logan pulled out a paper clipping. He held it out so they could see it.

 _Local Teen Breaks Broadway_

Was the headline that greeted them. James, Carlos and Kendall all stared at it, even as Logan began to read.

" _One of Minnesota's own young talents has broken into the Broadway scene. Kalinda Knight, daughter of Francis Knight and Jennifer Evans of Minnesota moved to New York with her father and has landed her first role on a Broadway stage. She is to star as Louisa in the revived production of_ The Sound of Music _. 'She is just wonderful,' her co-stars gush. The 14-year-old herself says she is enjoying Broadway and being in New York but she admits there is one thing missing from her dream come true. 'I do miss Minnesota and spending time with my family and friends. I love New York and Broadway but I wish I could share it with my family and my friends.' Admitting that she misses her nearest and dearest and dropping in their names (Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan) she is still Minnesota's own shining star. And our Mayor says that he couldn't be happier that one of us is making it big and telling people just how much she loves her hometown_." Logan folded the clipping and put it back in his pocket.

"How did she get to call you Logan before Mrs Diamond told us to?" Kendall asked.

"Kalli mentioned that Hortense was always a bit hard to say all the time, so I told her Logan was my second name and she decided that was easier. You might remember she never called me Hortense when we were with you guys. It was always 'Little dude' or 'Buddy'. But in private she called me Logan. And I miss it, but I think I'll survive with you guys. At least now I have friends." Logan said with a bright smile, the smile that Kalli had named his 'lady-killer'.

* * *

 **Maple Grove Senior High School**

"You get that new game yet, Kendall?" Logan asked. The taller boy shook his head. A new game had come out just a week earlier and the boys had been betting on who was going to get it first but obviously Jennifer had banned Kendall from going out to get it before his birthday.

"Not yet, Birthday's not til November, remember?" He said.

"Yeah Mom, said I have to wait til Christmas!" Logan lamented.

"What? And you birthday's what next week?" Kendall said, Logan nodded.

"That sucks, Bud. Have you tried out for Hockey yet?" James asked joined them.

"Not yet, my try-out's this afternoon." Logan said.

"Good luck. I know Kendork got in. And My try-out's at lunch and I think Carlitos' is tomorrow." James said with a grin. It would be amazing if they all got in. It would give them something to do and it would take James' mind off the email that he had waiting for him when he got home from school. Kalli had emailed him that morning. And he was anxious to find out what she had to say. She had been calling him and Kendall – and occasionally Logan – on and off for the last two years and now at 16 all of them had grown up and the pain of her leaving wasn't as bad.  
The email broke his heart. Kalli told him she had been told that she had to let go of her old life and welcome her new one. He father had told her she wasn't a child anymore. That she had to now have grown-up dreams. She had agreed with him and that was what broke James' heart. Her father had organized for her to date a nice young man. Even if she didn't like him. Even her heart-felt _I'm so very sorry Jem_ couldn't make it hurt less.  
James was positively heart-broken she also told him that she had to but ties with them. She said she'd emailed Logan and Carlos as well and she'd call Kendall that night and tell him. But she didn't want to it was her father's orders. And she hated it.

* * *

When Kendall called Kelly from work he knew what he was going to do. He had to and he wasn't going to give Gustavo a choice.

"Okay, I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos. If, you take my buds and make us a singing group." The startled remarks from Logan and Carlos made Kendall smile, "well you guys said you would go."

"I-I'm sorry, are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals!" Gustavo snapped.

"If you want me, you have to take all of us." Kendall said calmly.

Gustavo laughed, "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh that's right, they can't!"

"Well, I'm no mega producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs. And you can turn them into stars…right?" Kendall said as James held up the printed article from Rolling Stone.

"Is this supposed to sway me?" Gustavo asked snatching it was James' hand, "I'm Gustavo Rocque, I'm amazing. I'm amazing! And if you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again. Because there is no way. NO WAY! Gustavo Rocque is taking four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars; it's never gonna happen! Never!" Gustavo shouted.

"So…we have a deal." Kendall said.

"Yep." He was right Gustavo had no choice but to accept Kendall's deal.

* * *

 **Los Angeles; One Year Later**

Let it never be said that James Diamond sulks. Although he has sulked before. The last time he was remember sulking was when his mother told him he couldn't sleep over at Kendall's when he was 8. But he was sulking because it had been three years since he'd last seen her. And since then he'd been fair game for girls. He'd already dated on and off with girls he'd met in L.A. but no one had ever stuck because all he did was compare then to _her_. He knew Kendall, Carlos and Logan missed her too, but when she'd left at 14, James had just begun to see that she liked him. A lot. But at 14 he wasn't after a girlfriend. Now at 17 he was ready and he was willing to try anything to get the one girl he had only ever loved before he even knew he was loving her.  
He had tried to date other girls. Lucy was a nice distraction but she wasn't girlfriend material, at least not to James. He preferred the long golden hair that met her waist, the endless grey eyes that reminded him of melted snow, the smile that lit up a room and made him feel weak at the knees and disarmed him of all his witty pick-up lines, she was perfect. Well ok, nobody is perfect but the James she was.

* * *

Kalinda Knight sat in the limousine out the front of Palmwoods, clutching her iPhone and overnight bag, her suitcase by her feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kalli?" Her agent asked. Her father had hired a young new agent knowing that his daughter would connect with someone her own age rather than the 40-something one that had offered her card first. Mr Knight was nothing is not concerned for her. Kalli sighed and shook her head.

"I have to do this Becky. If I don't I'll never leave New York. And I hate her." She said, Rebecca Anders didn't have to ask who 'her' was, she knew. Francis Knight had moved his daughter out to New York to get her away from the limited opportunities in Minnesota. But then he had met and married Cassidy Masters. A woman who had met at Kalli's first audition. Cassidy was a casting director and she forced the producers to give Kalli the role. Rebecca was Kalli's only friend and had been her best friend for over a year and a half.

"But are you ready?" Rebecca asked, she knew Kalli was nervous.

"No. I'm not ready at all. I haven't seen them in years. What if they don't recognize me?" She worried.

"Oh, Kendall will. The way you talk about him – he'd know. But what about your bruises?" Rebecca asked.

"He'll notice them. But I'll explain them away like I always do." Kalli said.

"What about James?" Rebecca was the only one to know how Kalli felt about James. Kalli sighed.

"That's what I'm so scared. Can you go up with me?" Kalli asked. Rebecca nodded.

"Sure. I guess I can spare a few minutes. But I'm going up to the apartment and knocking on the door then I'm coming straight back out and going back to New York." She said.

"What are you going to tell my Dad?" Kalli asked as they got out.

"The truth." Rebecca said.

"Huh?" Kalli paused.

"That I lost you at JFK and I can't find you – because you turned off and turfed your phone." Rebecca said.

"You do realize he'll panic." Kalli said.

"So? You're safe here at least til he realizes where you are." Rebecca told her, "excuse me?" a plump irritated looking man behind the reception desk looked up.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're looking for Kendall's Knight's apartment." Rebecca said.

"2J." He said, his eyes settled on Kalli and he paled like he recognized her, "have a Palmwoods day." He said before walking away. Kalli shrugged it off maybe he'd seen a poster for a show she was in. Or maybe she looked more like her brother than she realized. Rebecca and Kalli took the elevator up to the second floor and as they stood in front of the door reading '2J' Kalli felt like her heart was about to beat it's way right out of her chest. Rebecca gave her an encouraging smile.

"You'll be fine Kalli. Just reach out and knock and then let it happen." Rebecca said, she gave Kalli a kiss on the cheek and then walked away. Kalli smiled as she watched her friend walk away. The kiss was because they were saying goodbye and the fact that – it was no secret to Kalli – Rebecca was bisexual and had a MAJOR crush on Kalli. Nearly every boy did in New York. But there was only four boys she wanted to notice her right here in L.A. Reached out she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

James looked up at the knock on the door. Logan and Carlos paused their game of scrabble – that Logan was winning – and looked at each other before Logan got up to answer the door. He opened it and stared at the pretty girl who stood before him. She was easily the same height as Kendall, with legs that went on for days, she was slim but not skinny, had long blonde hair and eyes that when they met his reminded him of melted snow but it was her smile and her smell that told him who it was immediately.

"KALLI!" He cried jumping on her and wrapping himself around her, arms wrapped around her neck and he found his little legs fit easily around her waist.

"Hey there Little Logie! I've missed you!" She said still laughing.

"I've missed you too! It's been far too long!" Logan said finally let her go to let Carlos give her a hug too.

"Where's Kendork?" She asked.

"By the pool. He should be back soon though." Logan said, but Kalli's attention was stolen by the brunette sitting near the window, he didn't seem to know or to care that she was there. Standing in his apartment.

"James?" She said quietly as she neared him. He turned slowly and looked up at her. Suddenly she was off her feet and in his arms. Crushed to his chest and he was spinning her around.

"James! Put me down!" He held her tighter.

"Never." He said but he stopped spinning, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" He said and without warning pulling her to him kissing her with everything he had.

"Whoa, James, slow it down there." Kalli said pulling away, "I missed you would have been enough."

"I _did_ miss you. I missed everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your insanely funny dancing, the way you can make anyone else smile because your's is so infectious. Everything." James said.

"And I missed you too Jamie. All of you. I missed having my boys in my life every day. But I think most of all I missed my friends. It doesn't matter that they happen to be four hockey players from Minnesota that were given an amazing opportunity. It doesn't matter that one is my brother and one is the boy that I think I fell for at 14 but they are still my best friends." Kalli said. James cocked an eyebrow when she said about falling for one at 14. It had to be him right? She had told them before she left that she loved him.  
As he looked down at his wrist he twisted the bracelet she'd given him for Christmas that year. It was an I.D. bracelet with his name engraved on it. On the back it said _with all my love xox_. James watched as she moved Carlos' tiles around to give him an actual word on the scrabble board that allowed him to tie with Logan on points.

* * *

Kendall came back up to the apartment to find the table set for seven and the smell of something amazing coming from the kitchen. He figured his mother was cooking and went to his room to change. Carlos was sitting on his bed in their shared room playing on his phone.

"Who's staying for dinner?" Kendall asked. Carlos cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't see them?" He said, sitting up.

"See who?" Kendall asked.

"James and…her." Carlos said, he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"So James has got a girlfriend has he? Finally let go of Kalli did he? She won't be happy." Kendall said shaking his head and pulling a pair of sweats out of his closet.

"Yeah a girlfriend." Carlos said, leaving the room to let Kendall change in private. When he came back to the dining room, James was standing in the kitchen his back to Kendall, and he was talking animatedly to whomever he had gotten his hands on this time. She laughed and Kendall froze. No way. She was in New York! On Broadway. She must have seen him because suddenly she had vaulted herself easily over the kitchen counter and was running to him.

"Kendall!" He blindly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, "Oh! How I missed you Kendall! Nothing was right without my brother!"

"What on earth are you doing here Kalinda?" Her expression changed one of hurt, he'd never called her Kalinda in her life!

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why are you in L.A? Dad's going to kill you!" He said.

"No, because he has no idea I left! And I'm here because I missed you lot like crazy; I was sick and tired of Broadway and my step-mother scares me." Kalli stated matter-of-factly.

"Step-mother?" Kendall gaped, their father had remarried?

"Yeah. Cassidy Masters. She's a casting agent in NYC, she got me my first role and she only did that because of Dad. She saw him she 'fell in love' I think it was because he took most of the money. Upper East side." Kalli didn't seem like she missed it too much, "But I am digging this apartment!" Logan and Carlos wore smug smiles they knew she'd love it. She grinned at them and then let Kendall once more wrap his arms around her for another one of his 'big brother' type hugs.

* * *

James and Kalli were always close as kids but as Kendall watched them now that she was here and she was settling in he could see that James would never let her out of his sight again. That is until their father arrived.

"KALINDA!" Kalli, James, Logan and Carlos shot up from the couch. The door opened to reveal a very angry Francis Knight. Kendall stood up from his place at the breakfast bar. He wouldn't let him take her away again.

"How _dare_ you run away from your future!" He shouted.

"My future is here in L.A!" She retorted.

"There is nothing for you here! This town is the same as Minnesota!" He snarled.

"No, this town has _everything_ for me!" She said, "I have my _family_ here. Because god knows that you and _Cassidy_ ," She said her name like it was foul taste in her mouth, "are not family. You don't even care about my happiness, you never once asked if I was happy there!" Kalli shouted at him. Francis had moved forward and he gripped her arm, tightly.

"You're coming back to New York, no arguments." He spat starting to drag her towards the door, before he was stalled. He looked back and saw that Kendall had hold on her other arm.

"Let go of her, Kendall."

"No. You let go of her."

"What are you going to do about it? You're a child." Francis growled.

"Dad, let go! You're hurting me!" Kalli said her voice was pained and it escaped no one that James looked just as pained as she sounded.

"The Diamond boy? Really, Kalinda you can do so much better than him." Francis said.

"Can I? Really Dad? Like who? Lucas? He is vile. Kyle is possibly the worst human being I have ever met and Aaron? He is completely and totally self-centred." Kalli snapped.

"What about that Stetson boy?" He said, Kalli made an ugly face.

"Jett? No freaking way! He is the worst! He's not even self-centred he's in love with himself! If it were possible Jett would marry himself!" Kalli said pulling hard against her father's grip.

"I'm not letting you go." He told her.

"You're _hurting_ me. LET. ME. GO!" She screamed making Logan and Carlos cover their ears. Kendall fought the urge but their father had no choice. Kendall had heard Camille and Jo scream from time to time and he was used to it, but Francis had never heard his daughter scream like that. He let go to over his ears, making Kendall and Kalli tumble to the floor in a heap together. Francis got to his feet and reached for her arm again, she flinched away.

"You touch me and I'll scream so loud that your ears will bleed." She snapped, he paused, "and I'll scream all the way to New York. And I'll never stop. You put me on a stage and I'll play mute. I won't speak at all. I'll fail every audition. You won't get a cent out of me." She said standing up and letting James wrap an arm around her. Francis looked from James and Kalli, to Kendall who was getting to his feet, then at Logan and Carlos. She was surrounded by four boys who he could see would do everything to protect her. Francis huffed and walked away, he realized that he had lost. Kalli was happy in L.A. and he wasn't going to be able to change that, no matter how much he wanted to. She had her boys to look after her and that for now, was enough.


End file.
